Tell Me
by aolurker
Summary: Olivia finally makes her move...or was it Alex that made the move?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Tell Me**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** R/M**  
Summary:** Olivia finally makes her move...or was it Alex that made the move?**  
Notes: **Someone called me a 'dirty tease' in a comment to one of my stories once. And, well, I found it hard to argue with that. And, well, I think this falls into that category. Also, I've been struggling a bit lately and wrote this as a challenge to myself; you'll notice it's in short sections/blocks and in a slightly different style than usual. You'll also notice I quit just as it was getting, well, interesting. Sorry (see 'dirty tease' warning :-P)

**********

**Tell Me**

. . .

They'd been circling and dancing around each other for some weeks now. Hell, they'd been circling and dancing around each other from the moment they met, and Olivia had clearly chosen now to quit the games and make a move.

For the detective had been making her intentions fairly clear all night; letting her eyes linger on the swell of Alex's breasts, letting them trail up and down the attorney's thighs, one eyebrow cocking suggestively and appreciatively. She was talking smooth and acting smooth.

And it was about damn time.

So Alex played along, acting the demure and flattered object of Olivia's attentions, shyly averting her eyes, biting her lip almost innocently. She had no problem allowing the detective the illusion of control. In fact, she wanted to give her the illusion of it. At least for now.

. . .

After an hour of light talk, thinly veiled flirting, and one or two drinks, Alex decided it was time to see how serious Olivia was, to force the issue. She inhaled deeply and made indications that she really should be going. And when she rose from their table she'd be lying if she said she wasn't more than a little pleased that Olivia rose with her. Rose with her and brought them face to face, close, so very close.

"I'll see you home," the detective said quietly, looking into the attorney's eyes, the words coming out less as an offer and more as a statement; the confidence behind Olivia's words and tone undeniable.

Alex smiled again shyly, even feigning a blush, "I'd like that, thank you." Ohhh, yeah, this was going to be fun.

. . .

The cab ride was made mostly in silence, though Olivia sat closer than necessary to Alex, their thighs touching, their shoulders touching, their glances meeting occasionally. Their heartbeats, their anticipation, their heat rising.

As the cab swung onto Alex's street and began slowing to a stop in front of the attorney's building, Olivia leaned over and whispered into Alex's ear, the detective's breath warm on Alex's skin, her words seeking permission.

Alex let her eyes close and a slight shiver to course through her, knowing Olivia would believe that shiver was over the prospect of what Olivia's request would bring, of what it really meant. And, well, part of it was over that. And part of it was over the fact that Olivia didn't wait for an invitation, but once again took the initiative.

But mostly it was over the knowledge that, though Olivia didn't know it yet, this certainly wasn't going to be the last time the detective would be asking--even begging--Alex for permission this night.

. . .

Like the cab ride, the elevator ride was made mostly in silence, both women standing on opposite sides of the small enclosure as it traveled upward, their bodies separated but their gazes anything but. Their eyes took in the other, freely roaming over each other's bodies, finally expressing long harbored desires, frequently meeting in an intense stare.

When they arrived at the floor and the doors slid open, there was a moment of hesitation, but just a moment. Then Olivia reach out her hand to take Alex's. Alex smiled in return and took hold, letting Olivia lead her out of the elevator before taking over the lead herself.

When they arrived at the attorney's apartment, Alex let go of Olivia's hand to unlock the door and had to suppress another tremor as Olivia yet again took the initiative, stepping up behind the attorney, bring their bodies flush, letting her hands wander over Alex's hips, letting her lips play at the junction between Alex's neck and shoulder.

With her eyes closed, Alex took a final deep breath, as small smile spread across her face and she turned the key.

. . .

Olivia followed Alex into the apartment and, still with the illusion of control, smoothly and confidently locked the door behind herself. She then stepped up behind the attorney once again and slowly turned her around, wasting no time, gently cupping Alex's face in her hands, leaning in and putting a whisper of a kiss on Alex's lips before moving to her cheek and jaw, and then finally speaking. "I want you," she breathed the quiet statement, the quiet request, into Alex's ear, allowing her lips to lightly brush Alex's jaw line once again, gently nuzzling her temple against Alex's.

Alex leaned into the touch, bringing their bodies even closer, bringing her own lips to Olivia's ear. It was time to start turning things around. "What do you want of me?"

Olivia ran her hands down from Alex's jaw to her shoulders, then down further to find the attorney's hand and grasped in her own, bringing it up to her mouth she kissed the inside of Alex's wrist, then the pad of Alex's index finger, then she closed her eyes and ran her lips the length of it and back before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. She then slowly pulled it from her mouth and opened heavy lids to gaze into Alex's nearly equally dazed expression and finally answered, her voice husky and low and dangerous "All of you."

. . .

Alex couldn't help but admit to herself that that was pretty fucking sexy. And also couldn't help but admit to herself that part of her was tempted to let Olivia continue with the lead, continue with whatever she had planned for the night, continue to think this was all her idea. For there was little doubt in her mind that Olivia could please her and please her well and please her many times, even.

But no. Not this night.

So she inhaled deeply again and regained her composure. And then really started turning things around, an aura of confidence and strength noticeably settling over her as her gaze cleared and she look directly into Olivia's eyes challengingly this time rather than demurely. "That's lovely," her voice clear and sure as she took a step forward and then another one, backing Olivia up against the front door the detective had just minutes ago locked, "But how about now I tell you want I want?"

. . .

Olivia couldn't keep the various expressions from flying across her face. Surprise over Alex's 180 degree change in demeanor, not to mention the lightening fast quickness of it to confusion as to what brought about this change to curiosity as to where it might lead to frustration at suddenly being at a slight disadvantage to.... to arousal. Good lord the arousal!

Because... because Alex in command, Alex in charge was like Alex times 1000.

Olivia, brain still swimming over the sudden switch in positions, her body clearly reacting far, far faster than her mind, finally managed to blink twice in response to Alex's question. A response which Alex took as an indication to proceed.

. . .

And proceed she did. She smiled slyly, assuredly, a little smugly as she started speaking, all confidence and power, "I want to take this shirt off of you, detective," she ran her hands lightly along the cloth at Olivia's shoulders before moving them down to the top button and then lower, "I've wanted to for a very long time. Yes. I've wanted to undo each of these buttons one by one, slowly, very slowly, savoring each one until there were none left and push this shirt right off you."

Alex kept a close eye on Olivia's face and expressions and body language as she continued speaking, "Then I'd unlatch your bra and let it fall from your body. Your chest, your stomach, your breasts would be revealed to me," Alex ran her hands over each part of Olivia's body and she named it, ending with one hand massaging Olivia's flesh though her shirt as best she could as her voice took on a hypnotic quality. "Revealed to me for my examination, for my pleasure, for my _use_." The corner of Alex's lip twitched up in what might have been the start of another smile and her eyes sparked as they sought Olivia's, trying to gage the brunette's reaction.

. . .

And in the quick darting of Olivia's eyes, in the dilation of her pupils, in her fast shallow breaths, in the hardening of her nipples beneath her touch, Alex could see, could tell, could feel, that that reaction was exactly the one she had wanted from the detective, exactly the one she had hoped for.

God, this was going to be delicious.

"And that's just for starters," Alex continued as she trailed one finger suggestively down the button line of Olivia's shirt again, watching it the whole way, smiling and reveling in the fact that Olivia seemed to be holding her breath now. Then, when her finger met the metal of Olivia's belt buckle, she turned her hand over and let the heel of her hand rest on that buckle while her fingers pressed into the fabric and flesh below it. At the same time she leaned in and whispered directly in Olivia's ear and asked a question she already knew the answer to, "Would you like me to continue?"

. . .

The breath Olivia had been holding came out in a whoosh and she sucked in a ragged inhale. She looked like she tried to say something but no words would come out and she just looked at Alex with stunned, searching eyes.

Alex chuckled at her soon to be lover's expression and inability to speak. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," the attorney asserted. Then exerting her power, her dominance just a little bit more, Alex pressed her fingers into Olivia's core a little harder, knowing that the pressure was being exerted directly on Olivia's most sensitive nerves, knowing it by the flutter in Olivia's stomach, the slight buckle in her knees, and loving it, god loving it.

Alex's voice then took on a raspy quality as the blonde continued speaking, driving home her point, solidifying her position, saying directly into Olivia's ear and ending her statement by biting down slightly on the sensitive flesh of the detective's lobe, "And, believe me or don't believe me, I don't really care, but by the time this evening's done, it won't be a 'yes', it'll be a 'yes, ma'am'."

Olivia hadn't known she'd been holding her breath again until it all came out in another whoosh.

. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Tell Me, part 2: Tell Me More**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own SVU or these characters (darn it!) nor am I making any money off them (darn it!). No infringement intended.**  
Fandom:** Law and Order: SVU**  
Pairing:** Alex/Olivia**  
Rating: ** R/M**  
Summary:** Olivia finally makes her move...or was it Alex that made the move?**  
Notes: **So here's the next part of Tell Me. You don't *have* to read the first part, but this picks off where that one ends (I've included the last half of the last stanza here but that's it) so it will probably make more sense if you do read it. 'Dirty Tease' warning from part 1 still fully in effect. ;)

**Tell Me 2: Tell Me More  
**

. . .

_Alex's voice then took on a raspy quality as the blonde continued speaking, driving home her point, solidifying her position, saying directly into Olivia's ear and ending her statement by biting down slightly on the sensitive flesh of the detective's lobe, "And, believe me or don't believe me, I don't really care, but by the time this evening's done, it won't be a 'yes', it'll be a 'yes, ma'am'."_

_Olivia hadn't known she'd been holding her breath again until it all came out in another whoosh._

. . .

Alex chuckled again at the normally so in-control detective's so out-of-control response before driving that detective just a little _more_ out of control by pressing one last time into Olivia's flesh and whispering, "Oh, this is going to be good."

Olivia thought she might just come right then and there. Alex's attitude, the press of her fingers, the promise of her voice, the promise of her words... God, there was no 'going to be' about it. It was fucking good _right now_. And Olivia wanted more and she wanted more fast.

The detective brought her arms up, aiming to take Alex's face in her hands and bring her in for a kiss, a real one, a proper one, a searing one.

But Alex was having none of it, gently but definitely pulling away before Olivia could accomplish her goal. It took all of the attorney's will power to do so, but she did pull away. "Uh-uh-uh," Alex took a slow step back and waggled her finger at the confused, dazed, and already aching detective. "You haven't earned that," Alex licked her lips as she pointedly stared at Olivia's lips, then lowered her gaze to Olivia's breasts for a moment before bringing them back up to meet dark eyes and tacking on very suggestively, very seductively, very promisingly, "Yet."

. . .

Alex took another step back, running her tongue along the bottom edge of her top teeth, and still holding Olivia's ever more desperate and wanting gaze with her own, seeing she most certainly had the detective's full and undivided attention, and loving every second of it.

Suppressing an anticipation-filled shudder of her own, she squared her shoulders and inhaled deeply. Time to really get this party started, as they say.

Alex flicked her eyes down to Olivia's feet then back up again before speaking, the commanding inflection in her voice unmistakable, leaving no room for questioning, no room negotiating, no room for anything, really, "Remove your shoes and socks." Then letting the side of her mouth quirk up in the beginnings of a smug smirk, she delivered the rest of her invitation, her request, her order, "Then join me in the bedroom."

. . .

With her last statement still hanging in the air between them, Alex turned on her heel, turning her back to Olivia, cutting off any response the detective may have had, and headed down the short hallway to the room beyond.

Upon arrival in the bedroom, Alex quickly grabbed several items from her closet before entering the attached bathroom and shutting the door behind her. And when she did she briefly allowed herself to slump against it, trying to still the excited shaking of her hands, trying to calm her rapid breathing, trying to get her mind and body back under control. For Olivia wasn't the only one struggling with near overwhelming desire.

But a brief moment was all she could afford. So pushing off the door she began changing into the items she'd retrieved from the closet. And all the while wondering what, what _exactly_ she'd find when she went back out into the bedroom.

. . .

With a final check in the mirror and a final deep breath, Alex once again squared her shoulders, then tossing her hair back with a flick of her head, and with the minute confident smirk on her face that she knew from long observation drove Olivia to distraction, she opened the bathroom door and re-entered the bedroom, determined to be unaffected by whatever it might be she would encounter there.

And she had to call upon every ounce of that determination when what she found there was everything, everything, fucking everything she could have wanted.

The detective stood just inside the bedroom, just barely inside the bedroom, arms crossed and leaning rather easily and comfortably against the door jam, at least trying to affect an air of nonchalance. While Alex had been in the bathroom Olivia had apparently been looking around the room from her location, observing it with those keen eyes of hers, undoubtedly taking in all the little details. But upon hearing Alex's entrance, she turned her head and turned her full attention back to the attorney.

She met Alex's eyes with a quiet gaze, challenging but not too challenging, confident but not too confident, and mixed in there was a sliver of adorable vulnerability and far more than a sliver of raw desire. And on her feet...socks.

. . .

Alex licked her lips and swallowed hard. So... the detective was going to make her work for it, eh? Oh, sooooo much the better. And ohhh, yes, this really _was_ going to be good.

Alex's core pulsed at the challenge before her, knowing that the hardest fought battles always resulted in the sweetest of victories, knowing with absolute certainty that she would, in fact, be victorious in the end, but most of all, most of all, knowing with just as much certainty just how much fun she'd have – just how much fun _they'd_ have – getting to that end.

So, with another flutter in her stomach, not wanting to wait another moment, Alex got right to the task of 'getting to that end'.

For even though Alex was actually delighted by this second show of defiance, this small rebellion of Olivia leaving her socks on when explicitly instructed to remove them, Alex knew she could not show any outward signs of that delight and, in fact, needed to show quite the opposite.

. . .

So without a word, Alex approached the detective, her steps measured and slow, her hips swaying slightly, her smirk fading and her expression and eyes gradually hardening as she neared. And as she neared, she silently took further delight in the shiftiness of Olivia's eyes. Oh, the detective was _trying_ to maintain eye contact with Alex, but really seemed completely incapable of doing so.

Instead, her gaze kept wandering over Alex's body, clad now in the items she'd pulled from the closet: tight black jeans, spiked knee high boots, and a black leather, yes, a _black leather_ vest. And to top it all off, the attorney was still wearing her glasses. It was an outfit that accentuated all the right curves, that highlighted all of her best strengths, that drew attention to all of her finest attributes.

It was an outfit that screamed confidence and oozed sex.

And it was an outfit and it was a vision that sent Olivia's body into hyper drive, with her mind playing catch-up close behind.

. . .

Even when Alex stopped walking, still several feet from Olivia, the detective continued to just gawk, her breathing shallow, her mouth watering, her eyes wide, taking in every little last bit, every last ounce, every last swell and expanse and curve, of the body and persona of the woman in front of her.

It wasn't until Alex cleared her throat that Olivia shook herself out of the trance she had unknowingly fallen into and brought her eyes back up to meet the piercing blue gaze of the attorney, slightly embarrassed at having been caught so blatantly staring.

Alex fought the smile that threatened to make its way to her lips and continued to just glare icily at the now completely dumbstruck detective. Alex crossed her arms, then flicked her eyes quickly down to Olivia's covered feet and then back up, her message was short but obvious, her expression clearly one of displeasure, and her unspoken rebuke just as clear and obvious.

. . .

Shit. Olivia swallowed hard. Fuck. She knew, she _knew_ she had nothing to fear. And she wasn't afraid, not really. Not exactly. It was just that...that... Well, god, Alex could be _so_ intimidating! And yet at the same time so _incredibly_ sexy despite that intimidation.

Or perhaps, more accurately, _because_ of it.

So with her mind and body still racing, still wanting, still aching, a part of Olivia found herself regretting that she hadn't followed the attorney's instructions. But, even with her core pulsing in an anticipation Olivia probably wasn't yet ready to acknowledge, another part of her, the prideful part of her, the stubborn part of her reared up again. She clenched her jaw and lifted her chin in a further show of defiance, while this time managing to maintain eye contact with the blonde that was just a few feet away from her.

. . .

However, as impressive as a determined-Olivia can be, and despite her outward show, the detective's eyes wavered, just a little, but enough, betraying her uncertainty.

Uncertainty which Alex took advantage of. She didn't say a word. She didn't make a sound. She didn't move a muscle. She just continued to stare hard at Olivia, her jaw set, her shoulders set, her arms still crossed over her chest, one eyebrow cocked expectantly. And it was clear in everything about her demeanor that she intended to stay exactly like that and stay exactly like that for as long as it took.

Olivia could feel her hear rate increase as they continued to look at each other, could feel lower parts of her anatomy begin to ache even more than they had before, could feel her own defiance and resolve begin to slip. Maybe, maybe if Alex hadn't been wearing leather... or maybe, maybe if she hadn't been wearing those boots... or maybe, just MAYBE if Alex hadn't left those damn sexy fucking glasses on.... You know, maybe if Olivia was just looking into the attorney's eyes directly, then maybe she could match her glare, her ferocity, her intensity, her determination. Maybe.

Or not.

Because, really, Olivia had never stood a chance.

. . .

The standoff lasted several more long drawn out moments, even though both women knew how it was going to end. So it came as no surprise when, no longer able to maintain the eye contact, Olivia finally folded, looking furtively down and away, her shoulders slumping slightly. Then silently, because no words were needed nor were any necessary and she wouldn't have known what to say, anyway, Olivia lifted one foot and then the other, reaching down and removing each of her socks, a little sullenly, perhaps, but nevertheless removing them and tossing them aside.

All the while trying to rationalize her actions to herself: it really wasn't that big of a deal, right? I mean, after all it was only her socks...right? It wasn't like she was dropping to her knees, or kissing Alex's boots, or begging, or calling Alex 'ma'am' or anything of that sort.

...Right?

. . .

Having gotten her socks off and tossed aside, and having gotten her rationalizations firmly in place, Olivia took a deep breath before mustering up the courage to look back up at Alex. And when she did, she was met with yet another smug and knowing smirk. But also with a small approving and surprisingly tender nod from the attorney, as well as quiet and somewhat unexpected words, "Very good, detective."

Olivia swallowed and looked away again, embarrassed by the blush she knew was tinting her cheeks and embarrassed and a little confused by just how much pride and pleasure that nod and those words brought her. Not to even mention the arousal that pulsed through her at them, the flush and desire that ripped through her core, for no other reason than Alex had given her approval.

. . .

Alex noticed the increased breathing, could see Olivia's nipples poking slightly through her shirt and knew the detective was aroused, which only pleased the attorney further. But she also saw the slight furrow between Olivia's eyes and in it recognized Olivia's hesitation and confusion. So, not wanting Olivia to get too lost in her own thoughts, even more not wanting Olivia to start over analyzing the situation, but rather just wanting her to be enjoying it, Alex took two steps closer to her, forcing the detective to look up once more, and forcing her attention out of her own head and back to the attorney.

And then forcing Olivia's breath to hitch when the attorney reached out and cupped the detective's cheek in her hand, even that simple and again surprisingly tender contact absolutely electric.

But it was nothing compared to the current that ran between them at Alex's next statements. "I'll give you the socks for free, sweetie," Alex cooed. But then her voice took on an edge that caused Olivia's heart to skip a beat, her pussy to spasm, and her brain to cease doing anything resembling analysis of any kind, "But make no mistake, detective, any further transgressions _will_ have consequences."

. . .


End file.
